Knock down or ready-to-assemble furniture is a type of furniture that is in at least a partially disassembled configuration when packaged in a shipping container or carton. The package includes not only the disassembled furniture, but also assembly instructions and hardware needed to build the furniture. Because knock down furniture does not have to be assembled at the factory and is more efficiently packed, customers enjoy significant cost savings over furniture that is already fully assembled.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.